jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom League
Freedom League is the military and police force in Haven City during Jak 3. It was formed from the New Krimzon Guard, which was made up of a mixture of members of the old Guard and the Underground. History Pre-''Jak 3'' During the Metal Head siege in the later parts of Jak II, the Krimzon Guard forces have been greatly reduced, and when the Metal Heads attacked Haven a second time only a short time later, they lost control of the KG Death Bots. These Bots were taking orders from the now-robotic ex-commander of the Krimzon Guard, Cyber Errol. The Freedom League proved unable to battle against two other factions at the same time, and Haven City was quickly turned into a battlefield, with the KG taking over a vital part of the Industrial Section and with the Metal Heads expanding their hold in the western city. The Grand Council of Haven City, under the lead of Count Veger, magistrate from the late Baron Praxis's ministry, soon made a decision in an emergency session after the destruction of the Palace, which ruined half the northern city. Their decision was that Jak was to blame, for his dark powers and friendship with the late crime lord Krew (who was responsible for the siege in Jak II). And so the Council let Veger, despite the protest of Governor Ashelin Praxis, to banish Jak to the Wasteland. ''Jak 3'' However, Jak's banishment did not help with the war, as Veger's rule led to the splitting of the Freedom League into the north and south fronts. It was because of a "successful" dangerous mission to claim the South Town as well as 3 shield barriers set up by the KG. The situation led Ashelin to seek aid from Jak and Daxter, who now resided in Spargus. Jak eventually agreed, and saved the Port from two assaults. Eventually Errol made an alliance with the Metal Heads to finish off the FL once and for all, but this alliance was uncovered by the FL during the second attack to the Port. Jak managed to unite the Freedom League forces. He soon found out, through the use of the Astro-Viewer in Haven Forest, that a huge Dark Maker Ship was sailing towards the planet. The FL quickly moved against the other factions and managed to destroy both of their lairs. Finally, Jak finished of the Terraformer that Cyber Errol was controlling, and the Freedom League was victorious. As seen in the Image on the Right, the Freedom League's Guards wear the same suit as the Krimzon Guard did in Jak II, Only it's in a shade of Blue. Unfortunately there never was a concept design for the freedom league, which is why you can still see the Krimzon Guard Emblem on this guards shoulder. The Freedom League Emblem is a Blue Shield with a diagonal white stripe over it, from the top left to the bottom right. This emblem may be seen in other Freedom League Technology such as the Transport Vehicle from Haven City to the Wasteland. Overview Characteristics Unlike the original KG, the Freedom League wear blue armor, and all of their technology is also blue, opposing the KG Death Bot's as red. Although the Krimzon Guard originally patrolled the streets with vehicles and on foot, during Jak 3 the only remaining HellCat Cruiser of any kind (prisoner transport or assault vehicles) is Ashelin's special model, located in the airship hangar in New Haven City. Society The Freedom League don't seem to have any particular society, and merely fight for the city as typical freedom fighters and peace keepers. They are led by commanders like Torn and Ashelin, but any other form of classes is unknown. Locations The only known Freedom League locations are the Freedom HQ, the main center of Freedom Legaue operations; the Naughty Ottsel, used as a hideout when the Freedom League at the Port couldn't get home; and the Fortress, although this was never accessible, and was merely a repainted Krimzon Guard Fortress. Military Freedom Guards usually patrol in squads of four, taking on a diamond formation. Groups of one to three may also be found but these occur less often. When patrolling in groups of four one will carry a combination of the Guard Taser and Guard Grenade Launcher while the rest carry the Guard Rifle. The guard with the taser will fire grenades as long as he is at full health occasionally using the rifle butt to try and hit you, after injury he will use the gun as a taser solely. Technology Weapons Although the Freedom League guards act similar to the Krimzon Guards, there are a number of differences that distinguish either variation of the guard. One of these differences is that the patrolling Freedom League often travel in squads (groups of 3 or 4) as opposed to the old guards traveling alone, the Freedom League guards are equipped with the standard issue Guard Taser, Guard Rifle and the Guard Grenade Launcher. These weapons are the same as the Krimzon Guard. Vehicles While the FL's predecessors used a wide range of vehicles, the Freedom League has only two that were actually seen in-game. One is the Air Train which they still use for transport and the other is a modified HellCat Cruiser. It's equipped with missiles and a stronger blaster and an improved engine and armor, Jak used it to destroy the KG War Factory's defenses. Devices Like the Krimzon Guard, the Freedom League have advanced armor, which includes what seems to be an oxygen tank, night vision goggles and a metal suit. Notes *Sometimes you can still hear the difference between the old Guard and the Underground members, because most of the old Guards say: "I miss the old Baron" etc. While the Underground members say: "Look who's here" and "Keep the faith, buddy". The Underground members seem to act more friendly towards Jak than the old Guards. *Unlike the Krimzon Guard, the Freedom League don't seem to care if you attack a civilian. Category:Factions